


Concern and Promises

by sakurauichii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mainly the ending for these two, Minor spoilers for the Crimson Flower route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurauichii/pseuds/sakurauichii
Summary: Ingrid is sick and pregnant and Byleth is understandably worried about his wife's health.





	Concern and Promises

It was 2 months after they had gotten married, 2 months after they were able to get Edelgard to accept her request to take back the Galatea territory, Ingrid fell ill with an unknown disease that made Byleth worry. Of course he knew that his wife is stronger than she looks, but it didn’t help that Ingrid is also pregnant with their child. 

As such, Byleth didn’t leave Ingrid’s side unless he needed to eat. Even while she’s laying in bed, Ingrid would often urge her husband to watch his health, to make sure that he isn’t running himself ragged. The people of the Galatea region isn’t too keen on the two, especially Ingrid who had abandoned her people to the Empire during the war. Due to this, they weren’t welcomed when they entered House Galatea; they had no one to turn to. To help them while Byleth watches as Ingrid lays in bed, often gasping for air. 

Endless thoughts started to plague Byleth’s mind. Jeralt told him that his mother died after giving birth to him. He didn’t mention whether or not she was frail or sick or both, but Byleth figured that she was both sick and frail when he was born. Now that his own wife is ill and carrying a child, Byleth couldn’t help but worry that the illness will take away not only Ingrid, but their unborn child. 

His body flinched when he felt the gentle touch of Ingrid’s hand in his, the thoughts that ravaged his head disappeared. She looked at him in concern, wondering if he was alright. “I’m fine,” Byleth told her, but she knew that he wasn’t. After all these years, Ingrid knows that he’s lying despite being so stoic. “Please don’t worry about me.” He whispered as he looked away. 

  
“Byleth, please tell me what’s wrong.” Ingrid said as she slowly wrapped her fingers around his hand. “You know you can’t fool me. You look like you have something to say.” 

Byleth stayed quiet for a moment then slowly turned his head towards Ingrid, a sad expression replacing his usual stoic face. “I can’t help but worry about you two.” He told her, “Before he gave me your ring, my father told me that the ring was my mother’s.” 

“My ring was your mother’s?” Ingrid asked, surprised to hear this. 

“Yeah.” Byleth nodded as he lifted Ingrid’s hand, rubbing the ring that’s around her ring finger. “My father told me that she died after she gave birth to me.” 

“And you’re worried that I’ll also die from childbirth?” 

“Or that you illness will take you and our child away.” 

Ingrid examined Byleth’s face and saw a tear come down his eye. She knew that in her current state, she couldn’t do much, but Ingrid he slowly sat up and wiped the tear away with a small smile. “Don’t cry Byleth,” Ingrid softly whispered, “Everything will be okay. As a knight and as your wife, I assure you that nothing will happen to me.” 

“Do you promise?” Byleth asked as he placed her hand on his cheek. 

“Yes, I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to it, my love.” 

And she delivered that promise just as she said. A month later, Ingrid made a full recovery and 5 months after that, their son Noah was born into the world. They both know that they’d shower their newborn with love and affection whether he bore a Crest or not. The news spread throughout the region that eventually made its way to their friends. People congratulated them and they thank them, letters from their friends would arrive congratulating on the newborn and they’d write back expressing their gratitude. 

That night, Byleth entered the room, exhausted from the events that had transpired today and saw that Ingrid was singing a lullaby to Noah. He smiled as he slowly closed the door and walked towards the bed. Ingrid looked up, saw Byleth walking towards them and smiled softly at him as she watched him stroke Noah’s sleeping face. 

“I guess you kept your promise after all.” Byleth whispered with a small chuckle. 

“I always keep my promises.” Ingrid whispered back as she walked towards Noah’s crib and gently placed him on his bed. 

“Now I have a favor to ask of you.” 

“And what might that be?” 

Byleth walked towards Ingrid and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, an action that Ingrid didn’t expect him to do. She smiled as she held his hands, their eyes staring at their sleeping son. “Promise me that we’ll always stay like this.” Byleth said as he closed his eyes and buried his nose in his wife’s hair. 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of finishing my essay...   
Also sorry for the sloppy ending. Didn't know how to finish it. 
> 
> Also Ingrid is best girl


End file.
